Trick or Defeat!/Script
Creatures of the Night Before Battle *'Sharena': Here we are! We're just in time for the harvest festival! *'Alfonse': What a lively village. It makes me think about that spring festival we went to... *'Sharena': Funny you should mention that! To celebrate the harvest, they're holding a competition here, too! *'Anna': I should have seen this coming. Me, I just see festivals as a way to make some money. I'd set up a stall... You really enjoy them, though, don't you? *'Sharena': This should make both of us happy! The competition's victor gets a scrumptious prize...pumpkins! *'Anna': Pumpkins? *'Sharena': A year's supply! *'Anna': But... We've been eating carrots every day... Take a look at this! My hair is turning orange! *'Sharena': I'm sure you're just imagining it. Both carrots and pumpkins are very healthy foods. *'Anna': Well... More free vegetables into the larder means less money to spend on provisioning the army, I suppose... *'Henry': Trick or treat! Nya ha ha! *'Anna': Agh! What are you supposed to be? *'Sharena': Dressing up as a monster is a traditional part of the harvest festival! It's also a lot of fun. *'Henry': You look like you want to enter the competition. Beware! It's not going to be easy to reap this harvest... But,...if you do manage to kill me, don't worry! I won't mind at all! Nya ha! After Battle * Henry: Nya ha ha! You sure showed us! I'm warning you, though—you can't get rid of us so easily! * Jakob: Tch... I must persevere, for the sake of my liege... Treat-Seeking Mischief Before Battle * Sakura: Um... Are you OK, little girl? Are you looking for your mommy and daddy? * Nowi: Are you kidding me? I'm not some lost little kid! I'm a witch! I've been casting magic longer than you've been around, you know! * Sakura:I'm s-sorry! I didn't realize... Can i make it up to you by giving you some c-candy? It's delicious... * Nowi: Did you say "candy"? Of course! Thanks! Oh, look! Some people are coming. I bet they have candy, too! * Sakura: W-we can try asking. Pardon me, but do you have any candy to share? * Nowi: No, no, no! Don't you know how it goes? * Sakura: Oh, of course... Trick or treat! Give me something good to eat... * Nowi: I'll play a trick on you if you don't! After Battle * Sakura: Aww... Take it e-easy on me! If you're not nice, I'll come back and haunt you! We'd better retreat for now... Follow me if you want some candy! * Nowi: Yay! Trick or Treat! Before Battle * Henry: Well, well, well. So we meet again. Give me some candy, or I'll be forced to suck your blood... * Jakob: I've gotten what I've come for—ingredients for my liege Corrin's favorite treat. I should be going... * Sakura: B-but the winners get some kind of legendary candy, or so I've heard. I...I really want it! * Nowi: Me too! So let's get this over with! * Sakura: Trick or treat! * Nowi: Give me some candy, or I'll stomp you flat! After Battle * Henry: Aww, we lost. It was a lot of fun, though! * Sakura: I... I just wanted the legendary candy... Just a taste... * Sharena: Hooray! We won! It's thanks to you, Summoner! Say hello to a year's supply of pumpkins! And the legendary candy, too, of course... * Anna: Pumpkins... She keeps talking about pumpkins... Forget the pumpkins! Tell me about the candy! How much do you think it's worth on the open market? * Sharena: I don't know, Commander. But I hear that it has been guarded well—for over 1,000 years! * Anna: That...doesn't sound safe to eat. * Sharena: Look at Princess Sakura, standing there, transfixed by the legendary candy. We...might want to pack it up. * Henry: The festival may be over, but I hope you'll call on us sometime! * Sakura: Y-yes! On my pride as a nekomata, I'll do my best to protect you! * Jakob: As long as my liege has no objections, neither do I. * Nowi: That's the spirit! Just make sure to stock up on candy first! * Henry: Bye-byesies...for now! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts